Two Hours
by llllick
Summary: Beck snaps at Cat, and his apology turns out to lead to so much more...


**A/N: Although I think that this show is corny and cheesy... It's very cute. I saw the first episode today and laughed, like I did when iCarly was actually funny. So, I'm supposed to be asleep right now, but I couldn't shake the idea of Beck/Cat...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beck trudged into Hollywood Arts High School, late. He checked his watch and barely cared that it was his second class. He went to the office, a scowl on his face. He looked at himself in a mirror that was in the halls. His hair was a mess, his clothes were dirty, and there were deep circles under his eyes. He had a low growl in the back of his throat as he entered the blank office, workers on phones and teachers running in and out.

"Beck, Beck, Beck, Beck, BEEEECK!" a sweet voice called. Beck shook his head, shrugging his growl off. He would recognize that voice anywhere... _Cat._

Suddenly, he was in front of her. Big brown eyes and bright red hair filled his vision, and he jumped back because she was so close. "Beck!" Cat said again, grinning. She looked like a piece of strawberry cake compared to him.

Beck slurred, tired, "Hey Cat..." He went to sit down on the bench and sighed.

Cat grinned and sat down right next to Beck, squeezed up right against him. "You look angry. Why're you so angry?"

"I'm not angry," Beck muttered, sliding away. "Just annoyed." The last thing he needed was a conversation with Cat and his half-awake self.

Cat scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?" She pouted. "What's wrong? Do you know what makes everything better?" She started smiling again and went on, "Red velvet cupcakes! Like this one time me and my brother..."

Beck wasn't listening. All he heard was 'gabble-gabble-gabble' and he was seriously tired. "Cat, would you please-"

"And then he got out this huge box of cupcakes-"

"Cat..." Beck growled. He was losing patience fast. A scowl settled back on his face.

"And they look sooooo good! So-"

"CAT!" Beck shouted. That was his first mistake. His second was raising his voice even louder, and saying, "NO ONE GIVES A CRAP! I AM RUNNING ON TWO HOURS OF SLEEP AND FRANKLY, I DON'T CARE! I AM MOODY, I AM LATE, AND I AM ANNOYED! SO JUST, BE QUIET!"

Cat's lower lip trembled. "Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Oh, oh shit!" Beck brought his voice down. "I'm, I'm sorry, Cat! I am so sorry! I just snapped and-"

Cat's wail filled the whole office. She ran out, sobbing the whole time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The whole group sat at their usual table. Cat's head was down. Her portable juice-maker was on the table, she had brought it to school again. Beck walked up to the group. "Hey." He was in a better mood since he got sleep in his free period.

At that second, there were various shouts coming from everyone at the table. "How could you do that to Cat?"-"Why would you do that in the office?"-"I can't believe you!"-"If I could strangle you...!"

"Stop, stop, _stop!_" Cat screeched. "Stop yelling! I don't like yelling!" Her voice showed that she was still on the edge of tears.

Tori looked at Beck to Cat. "Look what you did!"

"I didn't do anything!" Beck said. He set down his lunch. "Look, can I talk to Cat?" The group looked at him expectantly. "Alone?"

Everyone shuffled out, shooting Beck glares. Jade stopped. "If you yell at her again, we are SO not getting back together."

"Wait, we broke up?" Beck asked in alarm, but Jade just walked off. He sighed and sat down next to Cat, who still had her head down. "Cat. Cat, would you look at me?"

Cat shook her head, but she gasped when Beck tilted her head towards him.

Beck smiled. "Look what I brought..." he sing-songed. He brought out: two mumbo red velvet cupcakes, out of a box in his backpack.

Cat gasped and grinned. She squealed, "Beck! You are the best!" She took her cupcake and when Beck thought she was going to eat it, she actually shoved it into her portable juicer. She took the cupcake-juice, smiling.

Beck was just about to put his cupcake in his mouth when Cat tapped him on the shoulder. She eyed his cupcake then the juicer. Beck smiled, "Sure." He gave the cupcake to Cat, who promptly juiced it into another cup.

Cat handed the cup to Beck. "Cheers?" she asked, raising her glass.

Beck's smile got bigger. "Cheers." They tapped glasses together and drank. Beck nearly choked on the sweetness, but Cat seemed fine. "Hey, Cat?"

"Mmm?" Cat asked, putting down her cup.

Beck leaned in and kissed her. "Wanna do this again sometime?" he asked.

Cat gasped, wide-eyed. "You have more cupcakes?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: I shouldn't have put that end on it, should I? Oh well, I really do like Cat/Beck so I just had to add it... :P Have a great day/night you guys!**


End file.
